Talk:Playhouse Disney UK Revival/@comment-25392607-20180411201605
First, the mid-credits segment for Out Of The Box: Dave: Wow! We love that clubhouse, Alex! Alex: Yes, I wish we could somehow make our playhouse smaller on the outside but bigger on the inside! Dave: So do I. We might find a way of doing it, one day! Alex: And if today is your birthday, don’t go anywhere; we’ve got your birthday cards coming up, right here inside Playhouse Disney! (Then there’s the Mr Postman Segment, the Uncle Charlie and Auntie Rosie segment, the Victoria Sponge segment and finally, the segment leading into Rosie and Jim) Alex: Welcome back to Animal Day, here at Playhouse Disney with me, Alligator Alex! Dave: And me, Dolphin Dave! (They hear Mr Postman whistling) Alex: Do you know who that is? Dave: That's right. It's Mr Postman, and I'm sure he's got some birthday post! You get the post, I'll get the surprise! Alex: Hello, Mr Postman! Mr Postman: Hello, Dave. Hello, Alex, and hello to all my friends out there! Hey, look, I've got lots of Playhouse post for you, today! Alex: Okay, let's count the letters. 1, 2, 3; 3 letters! Thank you, Mr Postman! I'll take these upstairs, and then I'll read them out later; Dave needs me. (Alex drops the cards off upstairs) Rosie: All clear, Uncle Charlie! Charlie: That's better. Oh, look. Little Alex has left behind all the letters and cards! Rosie: Here's a birthday picture of Rosie and Jim for place name. It looks amazing! Rosie and Jim would be proud! Charlie: And here's another fantastic drawing of Winnie The Pooh drawn by our birthday star, place name. Rosie: And here's place name's fantastic picture of the Fraggle Rock Lighthouse! Charlie: I’m sure Sprocket would be proud! Rosie: Oh, I can hear Victoria Sponge coming. Quick, freeze before she starts singing. Victoria: Slow down, Dave; you’ll blow out the candles! I can feel my cherries wobbling! Dave: Okay everybody, this is our special friend, Victoria Sponge! Victoria: Hello, hello, hello! (laughs) Is it your birthday today? If it is, shout out right now! (The viewer is left to shout out their birthday) Dave: Wow, what a lot of birthdays! If it's your birthday, you can join in with our song, and even if it isn't, you can join if anyway! Victoria: If today is your birthday, it's a very special day for you! If today is your birthday, there'll be lots of special things to do! If today is your birthday, then there's one thing I would like to say; happy birth-happy birthday to you! (Dave and Alex both start dancing along to the soundtrack) Victoria: If today is your birthday, it's a very special day for you! If today is your birthday, there'll be lots of special things to do! If today is your birthday, then there's one thing I would like to say; happy birth-happy birthday to you! Happy birth-happy birthday to you! One more time! Happy birth-happy birthday to yooooouuuuuuu! (the final 'YOU' is cut short, as Dave drags her away. She quickly asks him to take her back) Dave, take me back, I haven't finished yet! Alex: Oh, quick bring her back! (Dave quickly wheels Victoria back) Victoria: Happy birth-happy birthday to yooooouuuuuuu! (she starts talking again as Dave and Alex take her away) Thank you! Cheerio! Bye! Alex: Oh, thank you, so much, Victoria Sponge! Dave: Now, we’re going to look through one of these small hatches to see who’s coming on next. Which vehicle do you think we’re going to see? Alex: Do you think we’ll see the Hoobmobile? Dave: Or Rocket from Little Einsteins? Alex: Or the Ragdoll Boat from Rosie and Jim? Dave: Or Jupiter, Fireman Sam’s fire engine? Let’ see. (Dave opens the hatch to see footage of the Ragdoll Boat from Rosie and Jim) Dave: It’s the Ragdoll! Alex: That means we’re going to see Rosie and Jim, next! Dave: We’ll see you after the show! (We simply fade into Rosie and Jim)